The Monster In Me
by Secretstar457
Summary: So, this is basically about Robin going insane. He hurts the ones he loves; and if that's not bad enough, he's running out of time. If nobody can help Robin soon, his condition can either get worse, or he can die. Rated T just in case. I don't write bad things,but this IS about Robin becoming a "monster." (There's a little bit of RobxStar in here.) Anyway,please enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Only the Beginning (PROLOGUE)

**"Robin stop!" Starfire pleaded. I don't know what I was doing here, or why I was attacking my friends. But I did know that what was happening made them afraid of me. But...why? Why was this happening. **

Suddenly, I had no control of what I was doing. I braced myself as I attacked.

As I walked past the bodies of the people who were once my friends, but now gone, I thought about how all this happened. How? Why? I would NEVER hurt my friends. We're a team. I knealt down to look at my reflection in a puddle of water.

I touched it, and looked at my hand. This wasn't water anymore, it was ... blood!

I gasped as my eyes flew open. I looked around, thinking: "Oh ... it was just a dream." I heard knocking on my door, and Starfire's voice that said: "Robin? Are you the okay? I heard you scream."

"Yeah Star. Just a bad dream." I replied through the door.

"Oh, okay. As long as you are feeling the alright." I heard footsteps, and I figured she left. "No, I'm not feeling alright. I feel like a monster ... And this is only the beginning." I silently said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unleashed

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Beast Boy making tofu waffles.

"Hey dude, I'm making breakfast. Want some?" He asked. "No thanks." I replied. "Yeah BB, nobody wants tofu waffles." Cyborg said. "Hey, I like them, and you said nobody." Beast Boy complained.

"Exactly." I said. "What? Are you calling me a nobody?" Beast Boy asked.

I shook my head, trying to clear out my thoughts. As the leader of the Teen Titans, I'd normally try to STOP fights, not START them.

"Robin. I am glad that I have found you. I was wondering if you would like to go to the theater of movies today." Starfire said. "Sorry. I'm busy." I replied.

As I walked away, I stopped to think. I had just refused STARFIRE! She must think I'm a horrible boyfriend. Ever since what happened in Tokyo, I've been trying to make sure nothing hurts her anymore. So what am I doing?

I started to walk away, but suddenly I was pulled back. I turned to see Beast Boy holding onto my cape. "Come on dude, if you don't eat breakfast, you'll starve. And you're acting weird... " He said. "Beast Boy, drop my cape." I commanded.

"Come on, tofu is good. You haven't even tried my waffles before." Beast Boy urged. "I said I DON'T want any!" I exclaimed.

I felt irriated, then angry; and suddenly, I blacked out.

I had a dream similar to last nights, except I didn't kill my friends. I remember attacking, but nobody seemed hurt,... but it seemed so real.

I tried to sit up, but realized that I was restrained. WHAT? They can't do that! Is this a prank of Beast Boy or something?

I heard talking through the door. It was a little far off, so I couldn't catch it all.

"Dude, he totally went crazy, and I only asked him if he wanted tofu." Beast Boy complained. "Oh, I have hardly ever seen Robin so angry before. Is this the normal?" Starfire asked.

"I ran a test while he was unconscious. His brain waves were ... abnormal. And his heart beat wasn't normal either. I'm thinking something's wrong with Robin...big time, and if we don't do something about it, it's possible he'll either be like this forever or-" "Oh, we have to tell Robin." Starfire said, interuppting Cyborg.

"NOT a good idea. If whatever is making Robin act like this finds out how little time it has left, it will speed things up. Then Robin will be unstoppable." Raven explained.

"I...understand. Then I shall go to see him." Starfire said.

If what they said was true, I couldn't hurt Starfire. I HAD to get out of here, and fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Starfire's Point of View

"Not a good idea. What if he goes all insane on you?"Beast Boy asked.

"Then I will take the chance. He is, as you would say on this planet, my friend of the boys." I said. "Dude, you mean boyfriend." Beast Boy replied. "Is that not what I said?" I asked, walking into the room where Robin was.

I saw that he was struggling to get to the free.

He did not seem to notice that I was there. "Robin?" I asked. "Huh? Starfire ... what happened?" Robin asked.

"You went ... the "insane" I believe it is said."I explained.

"Insane?"Robin repeated.''I believe I got that word correct."I what the others have said will not come true. I do not want Robin to become ... the evil.

"No, you 's just...what happened to me, Star?" Robin asked.

"Well,we do not know why, but you started to attack Beast Boy." I tried to say that very carefully. I did not want Robin to know what the others have told me.

Suddenly, Robin shouted something I could not understand. He then told me: "Starfire, get out of here!"

A blinding light made me fall. I did not understand what was going on!

The light faded, and I saw Robin on the ground. I stood up and walked over to him. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Robin...you are hurting me."I said. Robin pushed me back, and I hit the wall.

All I could see were two red ... eyes before I went the unconsious.

...

Author's note: Hey, you got this far. Thank you all for reading, I know I'm not a perfect writer. I tried my best to make this chapter sound like Starfire's point of view (example:not using contractions, adding the word "the",etc.") Sorry it was so short and stuff, it was late at night when I wrote this. Anyway, I look forward to writing more chapters. SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE READING MY STORIES. So...thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Denial and the Search

"Starfire? Starfire?!" I heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Ugh..." I groaned, I believe it is said. I remembered what had happened before I went the not conscious.

I looked up the quickly, asking: "Robin...Where is Robin?!"

The others just looked at me. "We thought that you knew." Cyborg replied. "Anyway, are you okay Star?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes. I believe so. But... what about Robin? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll find him. But we need to be careful. We think he attacked you." Raven said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. I remembered the angry look on Robin's face, the way he pushed me, and those red eyes. I shivered. "Well for one thing, you were unconscious. And another thing, he attacked me earlier, remember?" Beast Boy said.

"No! You are wrong! Robin would never hurt us on purpose! He is our leader, our friend! And he is my...-"

"Starfire, we have to face the truth. We know this is hard for you. If this is what's happening to Robin, we WILL try to help him. But it might be too late already." Raven said.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Cyborg said.

We walked to the big television in the main sitting room. On the television, someone said: "Yeah, I was just driving when this guy attacked my car. I couldn't see the dude's face, but he had spiked hair." A small child said: "Um, a mean man stole my dolly. It was dark, so I couldn't see his face. But he had spiky hair."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let us find Robin!" I flew to elevator. "Wait, Starfire!" I heard Beast Boy call, but I was already in.

...

I followed Robin's signal on my communicator, until I thought I saw someone. "Robin?" I called. Something flew at my locator, and I dropped it.

"I knew you'd come." Came a voice.

"Now nobody can find you ... or hear you scream..." I saw Robin come out from behind a wall on the roof.

"Robin?" I asked.

Robin only said: "Well, this should be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Attack

Robin only said: "Well, this should be fun."

Robin threw one of his weapons at me again, which knocked me onto the roof. I believe I hit it the hard.

"What's the matter? I thought you were the strongest girl here." Robin taunted.

"Robin...why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because I can." He sneered. Robin grabbed me the up in a rough way.

"What, you aren't going to fight?" Robin threw me down. I looked up at him. I could tell his eyes were the red.

"Robin, I do not wish to fight you ... please do not make me do this." I pleaded. "Or what?" He asked.

A starbolt appeared in my hand. "You can shoot me down as many times as you want. You can kill me for all I care. That won't change the fact that we both know." Robin leaned in close, and said: " You feel confused, betrayed even; but what's funny is that you think there's a way to change me."

I believe Robin found out somehow that I did not have the strength to fight him. I felt...the weak. I also believe that Robin was the right.

Robin backed the up, and said: "I heard what you all were saying earlier, but I already knew. Whether you like it or not, I will annihilate the other Titans, and make you watch. But don't worry, I have a plan for you."

I saw that it was getting the brighter. The sunrises were one of Robin's favorite things. Maybe, just the maybe, I could reach him some how...

"Robin. Please...do not...hurt us anymore. Please stop." I said, slowly standing up.

I saw Robin's expression change, and he dropped one of the weapons he was holding. His mask went back to white, and he backed the up even more.

"Starfire...what did...what did I do?" He asked. Could this be ... the real Robin again? Or is this a trick? I believe that I will have to find out.

...

Note: Hey everybody. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more,and hopefully better, chapters. Anyway, thank you everyone who has supported me (people who favorite, follow, review, and/or just read these), without them, I would probably quit by now. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Resignation (Robin's Point of View)

"What did...What did I do?" I asked.

Starfire slowly walked over to me. "It is the okay. You did not know what you were doing. It is over now." She said.

I backed up. "No. It's not. I know it and you know it. I could've hurt you!"

"But you came back, Robin. I knew you would." Starfire said. "I guess...and I'm sorry. I just...I don't know what got into me. But, as soon as we see the other Titans, I'll have to make an announcement." I said.

"Hey, dude! You left us behind and- oh hi Robin." Beast Boy said.

"Where are the others?" I asked. "They're coming. Oh and your mask is back to normal. That's nice." He replied.

As soon as Beast Boy said that, Raven and Cyborg appeared. "So, is everything suddenly okay?" Raven asked.

"No. It's not. I have an announcement to make." I said. As much as I didn't want to, I HAD to do this. It's to protect my friends, after all.

I took a deep breath, then I said what was on my mind:"I'm leaving the Teen Titans."

It took everybody a few seconds to say something. "WHAT? Hey, we all go crazy every so often! Want to hear crazier? I turned into a beast, remember? And Raven almost destroyed the world! And I'm pretty sure these guys do crazy things to. But you CAN'T leave!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I have to. Or at least until I find out a way to stop acting like...earlier. If I find a way,and if I can live with myself, I'll come back if you guys let me. But I can't hurt anyone anymore." I explained.

"But who's going to lead us?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't worry,I'm leaving you in good hands. Starfire, I know you can do it." I said. "Robin, I can not. It is your job." Starfire said.

"Trust me." I replied.

" I will do my best until you return. But I will never be as good a leader as you are." Starfire said.

"I guess this is goodbye guys. I WILL return, and when I do, I'll make sure I'll never hurt anybody again. Well, I'll see you guys later." I said, hopping to the roof next to the one I was standing on.

My last thought as I was leaving: "Be safe, guys."

...

Note: Hey, sorry that chapter was a bit rushed. I WILL do better next time! Well, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.


End file.
